


All I Want For Christmas

by Honey_Milk277



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: But the Bevchie is one sided, F/M, Its really stupidly self indulgent, Multi, The Christmas fic in November that nobody asked for, The Stenbrough is really if you squint real hard, Wholesome, also Benverly centric, also I didn't write Mike in very much bc I cannot write the poor boy, also a whole mess of an au I made for me and my friends, basically the losers and the Bowers gang are all homies, i just wanted to write something for our discord server tbh, with a little side of Stenbrough and Bevchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: Basically a stupidly self indulgent Christmas fanfic that nobody asked forFeaturing a mess of an au that I still need to figure out lmaoIt's Christmas time in Derry, and The Losers are excited, despite having to welcome their old enemies into the group. But what's the point of Christmas if not to be warm and happy?
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Everyone, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, The Losers Club & Beverly Marsh, The Losers Club & The Bowers Gang
Kudos: 11





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is  
Super self indulgent and totally written for the Discord server  
( If you wanna join the server here ya go https://discord.gg/mRfTKWW )

Snow fell across Derry in a thick blanket, coating the town in white. In the town square, a large Christmas tree was set up, setting the night aglow with the small strings of lights wrapped around it, despite not all of the lights being lit yet.

People were already gathering around said tree, as it was Christmas night. Normally the town couldn't care less about coming together, but since the Losers Club defeated the evil entity known as Pennywise the Clown, the town was freed of his hold and seemed to rise out of a dream, pulling close.

The Losers were gathering around, each coming in pairs or threes. Surprisingly, they even came mixed with the Bowers Gang. Shown by Beverly Marsh walking alongside Patrick Hockstetter, presents in her hands. 

Patrick had his hands tucked into his coat pockets, head lowered and tucked into his coat in an attempt to escape the snow and the cold. 

Beverly looked up at the lanky teen and giggled, even with the scarf and Santa hat atop her head, her nose and cheeks were rosy. 

"Don't like the cold?" She asked teasingly, and laughed heartily when she got a grumbled "No." in response. 

A few feet back, Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough, and Victor Criss all walked together. They surprisingly got along, and actually became really quick friends. 

Behind that trio was Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon, and Belch Huggins. Ben was weary of the boy, but not nearly as weary as he was of Henry Bowers. 

Speaking of the leader of the Bowers Gang, he was traveling in the very back with Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak. He didn't talk much and walked behind the two boys, rolling his eyes as they bickered and argued. 

Once the group all reached the tree, Beverly turned excitedly to the others, a wide grin lighting up her frost nipped face. 

"Alright! Merry Christmas gentlemen! And happy Hanukkah to you, Stan." She blew the boy a playful kiss, and he just rolled his eyes, a small smile gracing his features. She then turned to the taller boy beside her. "Pat, you're helping me pass out presents." 

The teen grumbled in annoyance and glared at her, which she only returned but ten times harder. He eventually just gave up, sighing and grabbing some presents off the top of the pile she held. She smirked up at him, then turned her attention towards the others.

"Alright, dorks! Let's get this started." She read the tag of the first present and beamed. "Big Bill! This ones for you." 

The boy came forward, smiling bashfully and taking the present from her extended hand. He stepped back, and she called up Mike next, who strides forward and quickly hugged the redhead before taking his present. 

Next was Victor, who looked almost shocked to be called. Beverly tilted her head ever so slightly and nodded at him, wordlessly telling him that it was alright. Once the blonde came up and got his gift, she grinned and called up Eddie. 

The hypochondriac left Richie and Henry's side, glaring heavily at Richie. However his expression greatly softened as he reached the two handing out presents. Beverly handed him his present and hugged him, seeing as he was the last present in her stack. 

The boy took his gift and went back to his spot, refusing to let Richie even touch the neatly wrapped box. Beverly looked to Patrick and he sighed, unburying his face from the collar of his coat and began calling names.

"Richie." Patrick's lips twitched up in a small smile as he watched the bespectacled Loser come up, his head held high and hands sheltered in his coat pockets. 

"Damn, never thought we'd be havin' the living dragon handing us presents!" He jokes and Patrick just huffed, masking a chuckle. He plopped the large box into his hands, and patted Richie's head. 

"Shut the fuck up, kid." Richie only stuck his tongue out at him, shot Beverly a wink, and pranced back to be beside Eddie ( nearly tripping and getting a face full of snow as he did so ). 

The teen called out names until everyone, besides him and Henry had presents in their hands. Henry scowled angrily, while Patrick didn't look surprised at all to be left without a gift. However, Beverly frowned deeply. 

"Henry, c'mere." She beckoned the mullet wearing teen over, and looked up at him, then at Patrick. She fished around in her pocket for a moment, holding up a finger as a signal for the two to wait.

After a minute, she pulled out two small wrapped packages. 

"I didn't really fully bank on the others having enough to get everybody a present, so I put aside some money just in case. I figured they wouldn't know what to get you guys, so I went out and got you guys some presents myself, but we'll just say everyone chipped in." She gave a playful wink and placed the gifts into their hands. "Remember, don't open them until the rest of the lights switch on, alright?" Once the boys nodded, she happily ran over to Richie and Eddie, and began animatedly talking to them. 

The two teens looked at each other, and Henry sneered.

"Some luck that the only one who cared to actually get us presents was one of the one's we treated the worst." Henry laughed bitterly. 

"Yeah, I think really only Beverly and Four- Richie trust us." Patrick nodded towards the two, who were currently trying to shove snow down each other's coats. 

The teens rolled their eyes at the two, hiding the tiniest of smiles on their faces from each other. However, when a loud shriek came from behind them, they quickly turned. 

Beverly stood, her arms raised victoriously over her head while Richie writhed around on the ground, acting like he was dying. Eddie stood behind the two, holding their presents ( and his ) under one arm, while covering his face and shaking his head with his free hand. 

The Bowers Gang all shared looks, almost as if asking each other 'Why did we ever target them in the first place, again?' However, they were pulled out of this silent conversation when Ben pointed excitedly to the police station. 

"I think they're getting ready to flip the last of the lights on!" He called. They all turned their attention towards the building and found that the chubby boy had correct. A chorus of cheers rose from the townspeople, most of the Losers included. The Bowers Gang members just watched in silent excitement.

The people who were gathered at the tree began counting down from ten, smiles all around.

The group of teens and tweens joined in on the counting, starry eyed and rosy nosed.

Once they all hit zero, the switch was flipped and the tree became fully illuminated, casting the town square and a few shops in a beautiful golden glow. It started from the bottom of the tree and worked its way up, ending with the star and then spreading to the lights that had been stringed up on lamp posts down the street. Even a few store fronts lit up with lights. 

The cheers from the township increased in volume, and Beverly turned. 

"Awright! You can open your presents now!" She yelled, and laughed as a few immediately eagerly tore into the paper, ripping it off with gusto. 

Richie was the first to get his open, raising a book up and squinting as he read the cover.

"'Joke Book for Cool Kidz'? What the fuck!" 

Next was Eddie, proudly pulling out a new fanny pack and immediately placing it on his hip. 

Ben received a sketch book and a set of pencils for drawing projects he wanted to build.

Mike received a little lamb stuffed animal, with a signed note around it's neck from all of the Losers. 

Bill also received a sketchbook and pencils, as well as a plastic toy boat for Georgie from Stan, Beverly, and Richie. 

Stan, despite not even celebrating the holiday, somehow managed to get a blue sweater that read "Come on baby, light my menorah!" ( Under Richie's demand, without a doubt ). 

Next came the Bowers Gang. Belch opened his to reveal a brand new hat, as well as a keychain for his car keys. 

Vic opened his and smiled happily at the ugly Christmas sweater he pulled out the box. He didn't really like it, no, but he was just happy to have even gotten anything. 

Henry and Patrick opened theirs last, pulling out a brand new knife and a suspiciously familiar lighter respectively. 

Patrick raised the lighter to Beverly and quirked an eyebrow. 

"Why's this so familiar?" He asked.

She smiled, almost bashfully.

"Well, it was mine but since yours ran outta juice a while ago I figured you'd like a new one. I could have just bought a new one now that I think about it." 

Patrick pocketed the lighter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder for a brief second, showing his thanks silently. 

Henry stared in disbelief at the knife in his hands. It was beautiful, with markings carved into the handle and blade. He looked at the redhead, his eyes wide. She only beamed back at him. 

She then yelled in surprise when she was suddenly hit with a snowball, nearly knocking her Santa hat off of her head. 

She whipped around and glared hard at the boys, eyes immediately narrowing in on Richie. 

"I didn't do it!" He yelled, holding up his hands to show they weren't covered in snow. 

She huffed and was promptly pelted with another snowball, knocking her hat off this time. The girl shook the snow off her face, her red curls and snow flying everywhere. She glared and her eyes landed on Vic, who had a snowball in his hand. 

The blonde boy immediately dropped it, but had no time to run or even prepare because Beverly was already running towards him with a clump of snow in between her hands. 

The other boys scrambled out of her way, laughing as she bolted through the snow, nearly slipping a few times. Vic finally turned and began running like his life depended on it, Beverly hot on his tail yelling at him to "Get back here, Blondie!" 

As they chased each other around the town square, the rest of the group watched, laughing. Well, until Richie decided he was going to also start a snowball fight. 

His first victim? Bill Denbrough, getting a huge snowball to the face. He stumbled backwards in surprise, and fell flat onto his ass into the snow. The losers fell silent ( minus Beverly still chasing down Vic and yelling ), staring wide eyed at the boy. 

When the frown on his face turned into a smile, then a laugh, the others joined in. It wasn't long before snowballs were being thrown at everyone in the group, even Beverly and Vic somehow managed to make their way back and into the fight. 

The brawl was put on hold when Bill accidentally smacked Henry in the back with a snowball. Everyone froze, sucking in a nervous breath. They had expected the worst, but were surprised when the teen only laughed and grabbed some snow, pelting the rest of the group.

After an hour of nearly killing each other in a snowball fight, the Losers and the Bowers gang decided they were ready to head to the clubhouse to finish off the night. They all began heading that way, laughing and chatting as they went and watching their breath billow into the cold air. 

When they reached the entrance to the underground clubhouse, it took Henry, Mike, Belch, and Ben to pop open the latch since snow had gotten into the cracks and melted, then refrozen and iced it shut. 

Once it was open, they all climbed down and the Bowers Gang watched as the Losers made a beeline for the hammock and the blankets. Patrick and Henry had to hunch over, since the clubhouse wasn't exactly built to fit them.

As the group took turns passing around the blankets to warm up, they began laughing and telling Christmas stories, or just stories that made them laugh. 

Once the stories were over, Richie announced he had a surprise and fished into his coat pocket, pulling out a mistletoe and holding it high. The group all collectively groaned and rolled their eyes. 

Richie only huffed and scanned across the gathered teens and tweens, eyes landing on a certain redhead. He smiled lopsidedly and made his way over, holding the mistletoe over her head. 

Beverly rolled her eyes at the boy and his antics. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really, Tozi?" She asked, a playful smirk gracing her features.

Richie only waggled his eyebrows in response and nodded. 

She sighed and uncrossed her arms, leaning forward as Richie did. However, at the last moment she quickly darted to the side and pecked his cheek, causing Richie to jolt back sputtering. The redhead laughed and stood up.

"I really hope you didn't think I'd actually kiss you! There's only one person here I'd kiss on the lips." 

Richie pouted and tossed the mistletoe to the side, crossing his arms like a child. 

"Damn, still a let down." He immediately regained his joking attitude, uncrossing his arms and playfully nudging the girl. "Your loss, baby!" 

While the two play fought, Ben quietly picked up the mistletoe and held it, looking at it. While he did so, Vic came up behind him and nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack when he spoke softly. 

"Hey, so- Shit sorry for scaring you- I don't know shit about crushes or girls or anything, but you got a mistletoe. Use it." 

Ben looked at him with wide, almost owlish eyes. 

For a good ten minutes after Vic spoke to Ben, the boy tried to work up the courage to pull the same move Richie had done. 

When he couldn't, he went to Mike and Stan. 

"I'm not sure what to do with this.." He mumbled out to them, his cheeks turning pink. He didn't want them to know he wanted to kiss Beverly under the leafy object. 

"Just hang it up on one of the beams." Mike offered, and Stan nodded in agreement. However, the curly haired boys eyes shined slightly as if he knew what Ben had wanted to do. 

So Ben did as they had suggested, taking the hammer and some nails he had left in the clubhouse just in case it needed to be repaired, and nailing the mistletoe into one of the stronger support beams. He didn't notice that as he did this, Beverly was curiously making her way over. 

"Are you repairing the beams? 'Cause I think they look fine." She spoke, causing Ben to jump and drop the hammer. 

"Jesus! No, I'm just hanging up the mistletoe Rich dropped. Didn't want it to get trampled by somebody, and plus maybe somebody'll find a use for it." 

Bev quirked an eyebrow at the mistletoe. 

"Find a use for it, huh?" She echoed, and took no more than a second to form a chain of thoughts in her head, then promptly grab the collar of Ben's coat, yanking him forward and crashing her lips into his. 

The Losers were stunned quiet at first, but soon a loud cheer rang throughout the clubhouse. When Beverly pulled away, Ben stared at her with wide, completely love struck eyes.

She giggled and gently pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and mumbled, "Merry Christmas, Handsome Hanscom." 

"Get some Haystack!" 

"Beep beep Richie!"


End file.
